Good Vibrations
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: On their way to France, Hannibal and Bedelia get frisky on the plane and slip into the airplane's restroom.


it was a chilly wintr morning. th air was so crisp tht gibby's sweet candy red nippls turnd so sharp in his tite 'juicy' crop top tht he could poke his vry own crystl clear blu eyes right outta his socet. he had forgotten 2 wear panties or anything 2 cover this nether regions tht day, and the cold wind was slapping his just shy of flaccid member(an:this menas his cok}. gibby was arriving at his work carlo's bakery in hoboken new jersey which 4 som reason was heavily enhabieted by th irish ppl. idk why. gibby opened th doors 2 find out that nobody was currently inside, ther was 1 light tht was turnd on n it was flickering which was prety spooky n fresh imo. th floors were caked with buddy's musk and gibby enhaled deeply in order to get th full buddy experience.

"just liek home," gibby honks as he continues 2 analyze his surroundings. ther were many photofraphs of buddy's italian family tht immigrated 2 america during the great robot war. thos were hard times, just like gibbys 2 centimeter cok. gibby looks away from th photographs and th cakes n othr goodies in th glass sho boxes in front of th cashier. Most of th cakes were also caked in musk, but ppl bought them nywey bc its carlo's bakery n theyre buying th name not tht product. just liek victoria's secret.

finally gibby makes it 2 a small room in th bak of th shop. th place is rlly confined and can hardli hold gibby's magnum girth. gibby can already feel sweat dripping down the uncicrumcised head of his penor. a fan is alredy running and ther is a monitor showing all of th security camera footage from separate rooms within th bakery. gibby nods in approval. he likes apple products. suddenly, th fone rings.

"Helo, Gibby, welcom 2 carlos bakery."

gibby, alarmed, snaps his head so rapidly tht it breaks, blood oozing out of his mouth.

"i was the former security man, hope u lik ur new jabb here kiddo, haha. im required 2 infrom u tht ppl tht have worked in this position b4 were brutally murdered and stuffed by the animatornicz here. thts just legal jargon tho LMAO! :-) "the man continues after 80 minutes of solid laughter and gurgling 2 say "tis wonderful 2 work here i lov it, so mcunh u will2. Have fun! -Mom

gibby got off of the ground dazed and confused in his own pool of blood, as he had been unconcious for the duration of most of the call. bibby got in2 his spinnie chair and concentrated on th moniter. he noticed tht the animatronic bakers were no longer on the stage. alarmed even more, gibby snapped his neck once agen 2 the doors, rearranging his spine and the planets. the big gib heard sounds of laughter frum the bathhouse of the house and looked at the security camera 2 see tht the animatronic, mauro, was in the bathosue singing da bluez, Just like before the war, man, I remember the days where you could go into a bar and buy a beer for a lady for a buck o' nine. All before Petreace died

gibb gibb, lost in his thoughts and milk spraying from his hardened nips, wnet back in2 reality when he heard the heavy footsteps of baker mauro rushing towards his left door. with all the mite in his plump punk body, gibby slammed the DOOR buttom.

"that sure was scary...worked up quite a sweat.' gibby asked, as said sweat from his thighs and gonads slimed onto the blood and fecal covered metal floor.

th lights flickr 2 sho mauro peering throo th glass windo tht led in2 th hallwey. mauro's deep set, glowing eyes were fixed on gibbys supple breasts. gibby did a motion with his hands 2 sho mauro tht he wantd him 2 go away, but mauro stayed until th light flickred once mor. mauro had vanished. gibby pissd himself. he was spooked!

"wat teh h*ck!:" gibby squonks. he gripped tite on his cok in ordr 2 comfort himself as th milk slowli made it way down th boob. the milk froze like icicles in the north pole in santa's workshop. gibby luked once mor th security camera footage. in th main baking area, gibby spyed anothr anamtronic, his name was BUddy. gibby liked the appearance of this one much better than mauro, mauro looked like a bald, old, obese, carrot top but without red hairs. _I wonder if the downstairs matches th attic _gibby thought to himself as he pondered about carrot top 4 a single moment. BUddy was supa hat, he had dark italian stallion hair and nerdy glasses which he liked bc he loves nerds. not paying attention to where mauro was headed, he suddenly appears this time again at the door to gibby's left. gibby lets out a squelch and starts jacking his meat so hard, it ripped the skin, leaving a soft yet stenchful layer of purple muscle. for a sec, givvy was worried tht the musk wafting frum his now exposed penor would attract the animetornic. luckily for gibby, however, mauro left almost immediatly.

"whayh." gibby questioned 2 bruce allmighty, "whey."

suddenly, buddy was now at the door to gibby's right, and let out a massive shriek. gibby shit himself so hard that the anal beads that were lodged in his asshole for months exploded out of his rectum and into mauro's glowing eye. mauro collapsed with a crash, but once again, as soon as the light flashed on n off he dissappeared.

gibby, now thinkign he was safe like an unaccompanied child at the park, sighed in realief. the nitemare was ovr, he would most likely quiet this job and continue his work in the furry porn industyryy. yet he was rong. as gibby feel unconcious once agen from the trauma of having the skins of his dicko ripped apart like the career of a child star, he was awoken once agen as he noticed a shoadow above him. perchance it was m'rning and it was the employer, pernchance? he concentrated harder at the smiling face, that was smiling. the smiling face sed, whilst smiling. "Hi,

gibby knew tht fac anwhere. "FREDDIE?" he sed, his cock alredy hard a t the memoriez he shared w the twink from working on set w him on the popular adult themed comedy, Jack and Jill. freddie smiled and he started to sed, "i want to b inside u gibb gibb" he muster, "we all do" it was then tht gibborz noticed mauro and buddy in the bg.

"WHTF"he xcreamed:The animetronics moved closer the ball of flesh that was gibby, as he screamed in pleasure and horror.

"u betrayed me freddie…i thot we were frends, LOVERS, we shared so many intimate momentz./…...gibb sed

"we can still bee lovr. we just want 2 make u 1 of us perchance."freddie sed whilst holding gibbies 50 killion pound arms down.

"gibbi, let us enter u." freddi sed, smiling.

"no freeddi thts gay i told u now h*ck off!" gibby thrashed around liek whn he was one of all tim favorit bands concerts, tht of which being blood on the dance floor. gibby's arms were now free, but mauro grabbed his shouldrs with such force, tht sweden once again dislocated itself from finalnd and norway to form the north pole's second penis. pewdiepie was pleased.

mauro nailed him to the bakery floor with his bear fists and buddy strattld him. freddie tore off gibby's skin tite leathr pants and dove head first into the nite hole which was gibby's anus. soon freddie's entire upper body was inside of gibby. gibby continued to thrash around as sexting by blood on the dance floor blaired in the bg. minutes pass as freddy continues to slide his way into gibby. eventually, freddy becomes fully engulfed by the sweaty meat sac which is gibby. buddy dismounts gibby and follows freddy's lead, soonr or l8tr buddy also settled within gibby. mauro then of course slithered almost effortlessly into gibby bc he couldnt move. there were 2 human beings lodged inside of him what ddid u expect. "and in that moment i swear we were infinite," buddy whispered softly in a sexy voice

gibby looks with tear swollen eyes ovr to th clock next to the cum splattered monitor, 6 am, it says. _i made it, paps_


End file.
